ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Endee Leights
Anabelle Raquel Rho Montego (born November 21, 1987), better known by her ring name Endee Leights and previous aliases Skylar Lovette and Anabellis is an American professional wrestler currently signed Frontier Grapping Art's developmental territory Lion Den's Fighting Championships and Ground Zero Wrestling Association. Montego previously worked in Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance, ZXWWF, Independent Wrestling Empire, TWE and wrestled in the Australian independent scene. She participated in the ZXWWF 2009 Diva Search but did not win, she would eventually signed with the company in 2010 until its closure. She is the younger sister of professional wrestler and dancer Delta Madison and cousin of actress and former wrestler Amiee Vaughan. Early life Anabelle is the third born with older sisters Stefanie and Delta Madison in Sayreville, New Jersey. She has no memories of her mother since she left the family just before her first birthday. She was raised in Atlanta, Georgia when her father re-married to a woman named Stacey Adlam along with two step brothers Gregory and Derek with additional step siblings Jeanette and twins Gabriella & Seraphina. As a child Anabelle suffered from dyslexia and had appropriate education training with her reading and writing. At the age of 14, Anabelle was already involved in wrestling, helping ring crew and merchandising. When she turned 16 she attended wrestling school in Atlanta, Georgia WWA4. Despite starting wrestling at such a young age, Anabelle continued her studies and earned her High School Diploma. After graduating High School, Montego started a bachelor of design visual communication through online studies. Professional wrestling career Independent Wrestling Empire (2008) Montego debuted in the IWE in June 2008 with the ring name 'Anabellis'. She was trained by her sister, Delta Madison who was aligned with her then-boyfriend Stunray. Anabellis stay in the company wasn't that long because her sister's relationship with the company and Stunray disintegrate. Both decided to leave without warning. Independent circuit (2008-2009) After leaving IWE, Anabelle went under the name of Skylar Lovette when she dyed her hair pink. She moved down to Australia for six months, wrestling in the independent circuit in the Eastern states of Australia. She wrestled at popular wrestling shows such as Wrestle-Rock, Nightmare and PWA. She managed Australian wrestler, Bryan Blade whose gimmick was a mad scientist named Professor Blade. They were dubbed Pinky and the Brain. ZXWWF Diva Search(2009) In June 2009, Montego returned to America. She dyed her hair Blue and changed her ring name to Endee Leights. She entered the ZXWWF Diva Search. The contest started in August with eight finalists. Endee was eliminated in the 5th week, placing fourth in the competition. ZXWWF(2010) Leights signed a ZXWWF wrestling contract in late March. She debuted with black hair on the 2nd of April Xplosion in a match against the returning Lita in which she lost. Later in the night, CM Punk expressed interest in Endee asking her to join the Straight Edge Society with him. Leights lost her second match against LuFisto on Xplosion. At the Nowhere to Run PPV, Endee teamed up with Lise Starr, Michelle McCool, Layla and Lita against Mariah, Karen Beth Zurich, Natayla, Casey Cortez and Shelley Martinez. Team Starr was victorious. She would make appearances during CM Punk matches appearing to be apart of the Straight Edge Society. Along with the SES she interfered in CM Punk's match at 'Mania against Samuel. At the end of the match, Endee suffered from an ankle injury from the impact of the performing her move Leights Out to Samuel. 'Mania would be the last telecast of ZXWWF. Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (2010 - 2011) Endee returned to wrestling when she made an appearance on UFWA's Pay Per View, Fatal Lock Up on November 28. She interfered in CM Punk's match against Genesis performing a Leights Out to Genesis. She made her way up to the Straight Edge Society appearing to have joined the group once again. Endee returned to the ring on the New Year's Eve Joint Show in a triple threat inter-gender tag team match, teaming up with SES member Rex Howlett. Around Mid January Endee suffered a (Grade II)MCL injury in her left knee. She returned to the ring on the 3rd of March Burnout against Nicole Franceschi in a losing effort. On 11 March she teamed with Shelly Martinez defeating Jessie McKay and Katie Williams when Endee performed the Leights Out on Katie Williams to score a pinfall. At the Collision Pay Per View she wrestled in a six woman tag team match, teaming up with Daffney and Alicia Fox against Nicole Franceschi, Talia Summers and Gail Kim. Endee's team was victorious when Alicia Fox gained the pinfall. On the 8th of April Burnout, she teamed with Daffney and Ivory against the team of Debra, Talia Summers and Kelly Kelly. Endee won the pinfall by performing the Endeeure on Kelly Kelly. On May 4, Endee announced that she has left UFWA. She stated that she is looking into other endeavours. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011 - 2012) On May 19, Endee officially signed a TWE Contract.She would be assigned to the Showdown brand. Leights would have another change in hair, with both the pink and blue returning in the two parts of her hair. Leights was booked on the June 3rd episode of Showdown in a six diva tag team match, teaming with TWE Divas Champion Trinity and Alexis Terry against The Fizz, Sammi Mendez and Maxxi Starr. The team of Trinity,Leights and Terry won when Terry pinned Mendez with a moonsault. After the match, Terry threw Endee out of the ring and attacked the Divas Champion. The Showdown General Manager Alistair Daniels would announce that Alexis Terry will face Endee Leights on the next weeks Showdown and the winner of the match will face Trinity for the TWE Divas Championship at the next Pay Per View Road to Redemption. Alexis Terry would defeat Endee with a moonsault to claim her chance for the TWE Divas Championship. After the match, the team of Sammi Mendez and Maxie Starr ambushed Endee. It was announced at Road to Redemption Endee Leights will face Sammi Mendez. On the 17th of June Showdown. Leights scored her first singles pinfall victory, defeating newcomer Cheyenne Jackson. After the match Sammi and Maxie tried to attack Endee but instead, she was able to fight both girls off. Hitting them with the Leights Out and the Endeeure. At the Road to Redemption Pay Per View, Leights was able to defeat Sammi in the opening match of the show after a failed attempt of interference from Maxie. The July 15th edition of Showdown after Road to Redemption,Leights wrestled Stacy Phoenix and Trixie Callaway. The match was to decid who was to face new TWE Divas Champion, Alexis Terry at the War zone Pay Per View. Leights was able to roll up Phoenix, scoring the pinfall. At the end of the match, Phoenix demanded another re-match after Endee had left ringside. She would be defeated by Trixie. At the end of that match, Alistair Daniels announced that the Divas Championship match at War Zone is now a Triple Threat Match. At Warzone, Alexis Terry retained her Divas Championship. Sometime after the PPV, TWE went through contract disputes with various wrestlers causing a major fallout. The company went on a hiatus. in September, a major rebranding was announced by TWE Chairman Chase Anderson with Monday Night Enigma. The first show would air in the 26th of September with a series of Beat The Clock matches for the vacant TWE Heavyweight Championship. Leights competed in the match only to be defeated by Alexis Terry, who eventually went on to win the championship. In October, Leights challenged to become the first Bombshell Champion in a tournament. She faced The Exhibitionist at the When Worlds Collide Pay Per View but untimely lost. It was revealed a few days after the Pay Per View that Leights suffered a fractured wrist and a broken thumb. Leights returned to Monday Night Enigma on the 11th of December as the special guest referee of Bombshell Champion Yasmeen and Heavyweight Champion, Ariana Sears. After counting the pinfall for Ariana, Leights revealed her intentions for the Bombshell Championship. Leights returned to the ring in a Bombshell Brawl and became the number one contender for the Bombshell Chmapionship. At the Collision Course Pay Per View, Endee Leights defeated Yasmeen in a ladder match to win the Bombshell Championship. On March 4, 2012 at the Now or Never PPV, Leights lost the Bombshell Championship to The Fizz. At the end of the match, Leights made a shocking revelation that she was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma. This forced her to put her wrestling career on hold for an indefinite amount of time while she undertook treatment for the disease. As of July 2012,She has been in remission. Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2013 - Present) After two years since her treatment, Montego signed a GZWA contract on December 28th, 2013. Endee made her debut on the January 30 episode of Primetime teaming up with older sister Delta Madison winning their opening round match for the GZWA Tag Team Championship Tournament. Before the match Amiee Vaughan dubbed them the Ladies of Doom or LOD2K14. On the March 21st Primetime, LOD2k14 won their second round match defeating The Bradley's (Mike and Danielle) via Disqualification caused by Amanda Cortez. Amanda set up her finisher Fade to Black (Gore) for Mike Bradley who managed to dodge the move only for Delta in the receiving end of the attack. Endee wrestled her first singles match in GZWA on the April 25 Primetime defeating Paige. At Final Encounter, Ladies of Doom suffered a loss in the Tag Team Tournament against The Fallen 2.0 (Jimmy Jacobs and Paige). After the PPV went off the air, Amiee Vaughan would appoint herself as the permanent manager of the Ladies of Doom. Leights and Madison would enter the losers bracket of the Tag Team Tournament, giving them a second chance to advance in the tournament. On the August 15th Primetime it was originally scheduled for LOD2k14 to face Vixen Champion, Raven and Victor Phillips. Instead Victor Phillips was replaced with Raven's clique stablemate, Amber Torres. Delta scored the pinfall on Raven with a schoolboy roll-up pin with the assist of Endee to advance in the losers bracket of the tournament. The LOD2k14 furthered themselves in the Losers Bracket defeating The Bradley's (Mike and Danielle) at the next Primetime. It was announced at Dead or Alive that the finals to crown the inaugural GZWA Tag Team Champions would be in a triple threat TLC match with Ladies of Doom, Extreme Juggalos (The Enimga, Ryan Kendrick) and The Misfits (Laura Jackson/Casey Cortez). On the October 16th Primetime, Endee Leights suffered a neck injury and a minor concussion after being on the receiving end of a spike piledriver from Casey Cortez in a tag team match. Speculation arose of Endee's health for the upcoming Dead or Alive PPV. On the November 28th Primetime, Endee announced that she will indeed compete in the TLC match at DoA. On the December 12 Livewire, Leights returned to the ring competing in a triple threat tables match against Casey Cortez and Ryan Kendrick. Kendrick got the win putting both Cortez and Leights through the announce table. The Ladies of Doom competed in the triple tag team TLC match at Dead or Alive against The Extreme Juggalos and The Misfits. Laura Jackson was able to grab the tag team titles, giving the win to The Misfits. On the February 6th Primetime, the Ladies of Doom teamed up with The Extreme Juggalos against Carnage, Rocky Romero and The Misfits. Leights would lose via pinfall. Rumours surfaced of Leights departure from GZWA, which Madison would confirm at the very next Primetime. Endee made a return to GZWA at the Devils May Cry PPV wrestling her former tag team partner and sister, Delta Madison in a non-sanctioned match. Leights lost the match but reunited with her sister and Amiee Vaughan after Delta Madison won the Queen of Queens tournament. After the events of the show, the Ladies of Doom announced their reunion. Return to Total Wrestling Entertainment (2014 - 2015) Leights re-signed to the reopening TWE on December 3rd, 2014. She made her televised return on the first episode of Enigma of 2015 on January 12th defeating newcomer Alicia Hixx. The next episode, Leights teamed up Lilah Carter against Alicia Hixx and Niobe Martin. The winners of the match would face off at Road to Redemption III for the vacant TWE Bombshell Championship. Leights picked up the pinfall for and earned a chance to go for the title against Lilah Carter. At Road to Redemption, Lilah Carter defeated Endee Leights to capture the Bombshell title. Leights competed in the TWE Heavyweight Championship tournament, losing to The Shiz on Enigma. Leights challenged once again for the Bombshell Champion, facing Lilah in a Steel Cage match. The match ended in a draw with both ladies feet touching at the same time. At the next PPV Slam Mania V, Endee Leights would win the Bombshell Championship, defeating Lilah Carter in a Three Stages of Hell Match. Leights would successfully defend her title on the April 20th episode of Enigma against Ariana Sears where Niobe Martin caused a disqualification. Leights would lose her Bombshell Championship to Ariana Sears at Extreme Rules in a fatal four way ladder match consisting of Niobe Martin and Lilah Carter. Leights lost a rematch against Sears at Warzone. After the match Leights disappeared from TWE with real life frustrations with the company. On June 30th she confirmed that she was a free agent. Lion Den's Fighting Championship (2015 - Present) On July 2nd, Leights signed a contract to Frontier Grappling Arts developmental territory Lion Den's FC. Trivia :*Had Dyslexia as a child :*Is a Vegetarian :*As a child Anabelle would spell her name as Endee because of her dyslexia. :*Is an asexual :*Follows the Straight Edge Lifestyle :*Is a trained Hairdresser :*Her natural hair color is chestnut brown. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Catch Me if You Can CMYC'' Mule Kick from the top rope *''Endeeure(As Endee)/Sky High (As Skylar) Jumping Tornado DDT'' Signature Moves *''Future Endeevours (As Endee)/ With Love From Paris (As Skylar)'' - Triangle Drop Kick *''End Game' - Front Necklock'' *''Leights Out(As Endee)/Off To See The Wizard (OSW) Shining Wizard'' :*Cross Body :*Head Sissors Take Down :*Hurricanrana :*Rear Choke Hold :*Baseball Slide :*Float Over DDT :*Mat Slam :*Standing Moonsault :*Hair Pull Snapmare :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Monkey Flip :*School Girl Roll Up :*Headlock Takeover :*Sunset Flip :*Flying Back Elbow :*Double Arm Breaker :*Snap DDT to Kneeling Opponent With Delta Madison *'Double team finishing moves' **''LightSpeed'' Shoot kick(Delta), Shining wizard (Endee) combination **''Endeeure'' (Tornado DDT Performed by Endee) Followed by Delta Force (Shooting Star Press performed by Delta) *'Double team Signature moves' **''E.D'' Double enzuigiri **''Delta Light Wave'' Poetry in Motion Nicknames :*Pinky :*Pink Pyro Princess :*The Blu Pyro :*Blu :*KupKake :*'The E.N.D (Enigmatic Nebulous Dogma)' :*'Small Lady' Manager :*Delta Madison :*'Amiee Vaughan' Managed :*Professor Blade/Bryan Blade :*CM Punk :*Straight Edge Society Entrance Music :*Digital Chaos - Production Theme :*Pinky and the Brain Theme - Richard Stone :*Boring - Pink :*Beautiful Massacre - All The Brightness :*White Flags - Our Lady Peace (2010) :*The Outsider - Marina and the Diamonds (2011) :*'When I'm Small - Phantogram (2011; 2015 - Present)' :*City Grrl - CSS (2011 - 2012) :*City Grrl (Teeth Remix) - CSS (2014-2015) :*'KITTY HAWK - Ki:Theory (2014-Present) With Ladies of Doom' Championship/Accomplishments *'Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE)' :* Bombshell of the Month (September 2011; January 2012; February 2012; January 2015; February 2015, March 2015, April 2015) :* Bombshell Champion (2) External links * Twitter- Endee Leights official Twitter page Endee Endee Endee Category:Female Wrestlers